villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demons (theology)
|members = See Demons See Theological demons See Classification See Fallen angels |hobby = Having "fun" (their idea of fun is definitely different from humans') with humanity |goals = Each species of demons have their own objectives to pursue but none are good for both humanity and heaven. |crimes = Malefic Mass corruption Possession Defilement Mass destruction Madness inducement Animal cruelty Attempted murder |type of hostile species = Evil Entities}} Demons, also known as Devils or Fiends, are very common antagonists in a number of theological stories, mythologies, folklore, and fiction. They are considered either Fallen Angels, Unclean Spirits or degenerated Lesser Gods. Although the word now has an attachment to malevolence it was originally a positive term for any spirit lesser than a deity in status but higher than humans. Description Demons have confronted a number of significant figures in religions from across the world such as the Hindu gods, Buddha, Jesus Christ and God. Normally, it is believed that only faith can overcome these creatures, and they are attributed with a number of evil powers. Outwith religion demons are seen as metaphors for natural disasters, affliction and cruelty, the most prominent of which are the "deadly sins" of Christian tradition. Demons are also used to describe inner-fears and anxieties found in the minds of all people, which is where the common expression "face one's demons" comes from. Demons are similar to monsters in being frightening and against the natural order. Unlike monsters however, most demons are seen as a spiritual threat rather than a physical one and can possess humans, cause poltergeist activity, drive people insane, and much more. History Biblical Tales Demons in the Bible are otherwise known as fallen angels. They are led by their ruler Satan to oppose God's will on Earth by warring against His angels and followers. Their numerous offenses include influencing/possessing human beings into doing their evil works, spreading false doctrine and lies and producing the Nephilim, a monstrous race of giants. Those directly responsible for creating the Nephilim were imprisoned in Tartarus whilst others appeared to roam free. God eventually condemns to the Lake of Fire, along with their ruler. Examples of demons in the Bible include Legion and Beelzebub. Islamic Tradition Demons in Islam are known as Shayatin. Shayatin are led by Iblis to corrupt as much of humanity from God's path as possible, trying to corrupt humans into immorality. Both humans as well as Jinn can become Shayatin. Some Jinn don't do evil and mischief and worship God like humans do and are not considered as demons. Further the offspring of Iblis are sayed to be born as Shayatin and always evil. The Jinn on the other hand can be good and avoid hell, but the evil ones among them, will be sent to hell along with the evil humans due to their evil, for eternity. Iblis is a Shaitan who is the Islamic counterpart to Satan. Iblis is an evil Shaitan who tries to corrupt people into evil. But, the good, obedient people refuse the temptation of Iblis. Iblis will eventually be sent to hell along with the evil people who follow his temptations. Hindu Belief ?? Buddhist Belief ?? Temptation of Buddah ?? Chinese Mythology ?? Greek Mythology Demons in Greek are referred to Daemons and also refers to the Greek gods sometimes due to their more questionable actions. Japanese Mythology Japanese Mythology is full of spirits, some of which are considered malevolent in regards to mortals. Unlike Western mythology, Japanese spirits are not really good or evil, and are rather bizarre and often alien creatures whose methods and goals are often beyond the understanding of humans. Some of the more prominent demons in Japanese Mythology are the Onis and Tengus. Celtic Mythology The Fomorians from Celtic Mythology are often envisioned as evil spirits. Though they are technically titans, they share a lot in common with demons, however, in being ugly, malevolent, and residing in the ocean (which is often considered the home of evil spirits). Folk Tales Folk Devils A Folk Devil is a common antagonist in folklore and myth, often envisioned as the classical satyr-like Devil of Christian lore (inspired by Pan of Greek mythology). A Folk Devil is often a trickster or tempter who is often tricked himself by a seemingly hapless would-be-victim. Although Folk Devils tend to be defeated, their are some variations of the theme in which Folk Devils actually succeed in their plan. A Folk Devil can be seen, in many ways, as an extension of pagan beliefs in fairies and lesser-gods, which were gradually replaced by the "Devil" as Christianity spread across the world. Witchcraft Cults As Christianity spread, the old pagan beliefs were demonized, and their followers accused of being part of "Witchcraft Cults". In the minds of medieval scholars, the world was inhabited by evil-minded men and women who sold their souls to demons in exchange for power, and moral panics often broke out as communities believed they were under attack by these "witches", leading to terrible oppression (such as Witch-Hunts). Fairies Prior to Christianity, many pagans believed in "fairies", who were lesser-gods or spirits of nature, as Christianity spread the idea that these lesser-gods and spirits were not in line with the strictly monothestic Abrahamic religions, and thus, the fairies were either declared to be angels, figments of the imagination, or evil spirits that existed to lead people astray. Like Baal and Pazuzu before them, the Fairies suffered a degeneration from lesser-gods and spirits to demons, though some particularly malevolent fairies (such as Redcaps) were always considered demons, even in pre-Christian societies (though they went by different names and appearances). List Of Members Prominent Demons Abrahamic theology *Lucifer/Satan - chief of demons in Christianity and enemy of God/Jesus/Mankind. *Antichrist- the enemy of Jesus who is said to surface in the End of Days. *The Beast - the "false prophet" and a vessel for Satan to enforce his will during the Apocalypse. *Whore of Babylon - a female entity who serves Satan. *Lilith - the original wife of Adam turned succubus. *Iblis - chief of demons in Islam *Beelzebub - a high-ranking demon prince often confused with Satan. *Samael - an evil angel in Judaism. *Belial - a crowned prince of hell. *Mephistopheles - legendary devil from the tale of Faust. *Mammon - embodiment of avaricious wealth/greed, often seen as a false idol. *Stolas - a demon own prince who commands 26 legions. *Belphegor - prince of Hell. *Abaddon - fallen angel of destruction. *Baal - false god & king of Hell. *Asmodeus - prince of Hell. *Paimon - king of Hell. *Leviathan - a sea like behemoth who resides in hell. *Behemoth -a giant like demon *Behemoth the Elephant - an elephant demon. *Baphomet - goat-headed demon who is heavily associated with the occult. Demonos from other folklore * Ravana - a powerful demon from Hindu mythology. *Mara - chief spirit of evil in Buddhism. *Surtur - a fire giant from Norse mythology. Creatures Considered Demons *Hags - evil witch-like beings in folklore/mythology. *Ogres - sometimes the japanese onis are often considered demons. *Imps - mischievous little spirits often considered low-ranking demons. *Fallen angels - angels that have fallen from the grace of God (or similiar deity). *Succubus - female spirits that seduce sleeping males. *Incubus - male spirits that are accused of raping sleeping females. *Poltergeist - "noisy spirit". Although a ghost, it can be seen as a demon by some. Demons In Fiction *Pazuzu - the main antagonist of The Exorcist series. *Damien Thorn - the main antagonist of The Omen series. *Chernabog - the main antagonist of Disney's Fantasia. *Freddy Krueger - the main antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. *Rosemary's Baby - the unnamed main antagonist of Rosemary's Baby. *Demonic Toys - the titular main antagonists of the "Demonic Toys" series. *Ghoulies - the titular main character antagonists of the "Ghoulies" series. *Trigon - a powerful demon from DC universe and enemy of the Titans. *Blaze - a villain from DC comics and the daughter of the wizard. *Mephisto - a devil-like figure from Marvel comics. *Blackheart - the Son of Mephisto from Marvel ''Comics. *Kil'jaeden - the secondary main antagonist of the ''Warcraft series. *Diablo - the titular main antagonist of the Diablo series. *The Beldam - the main antagonist of Coraline. *Odio - King of Demons and the mastermind behind all evil in Live A Live. *Violator - The Arch-enemy of Spawn. *Malebolgia - One of the primary antagonists of Spawn. *Mammon- The version of Spawn. *Satan- The Spawn version and God's twin brother. *Phlebiac Brothers - Violator's younger siblings. *Bingo - a Demon from the Spawn comics. *Hellion -A Demon from the Spawn comics. *Hellspawn - a race of Demons made by Malebolgia and Violator. *Thamuz - A demon from the Spawn comics. *Ab - A demon from the Spawn Comics *Zab -a demon from the Spawn comics. *Monsters - The demons from the Doom games. *Alastor - from Hazbin Hotel. *Vox - From Hazbin Hotel. *Velvet- One of the Overlords of Hazbin Hotel. *Valentino *Sir Pentious *Katie Killjoy *Eggbois *Helsa Von Eldritch *Stolas - From Hazbin Hotel. *Rosie *Blitzo- From Helluva boss *Loona -From Helluva Boss *Millie -From Helluva Boss *Moxxie - from Hellva Boss Gallery DemonsHistory.jpg Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Hostile Species Category:Theology Villains Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Mythology Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Defilers Category:Satanism Category:Symbolic Category:Stock Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the Past Category:Man-Eaters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Giant Category:Magic Category:Stalkers Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Necromancers Category:Imperialists Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parasite Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers